


I Wanna Be a Superhero

by HerbatkaLipton



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Idols, Marvel Universe, Reader-Insert, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbatkaLipton/pseuds/HerbatkaLipton
Summary: Chciałabyś stać się dziewczyną słynnego Spider-Mana? A może zostać przyjęta na staż do Pepper Potts? Czy dasz radę namówić swojego chłopaka, żeby pozwolił ci zostać superbohaterką? I najważniejsze: czy razem z Peterem zdołacie odkryć twoją supermoc?





	I Wanna Be a Superhero

– Nie wierzę ci. Próbujesz mi zaimponować i dlatego ściemniasz – powiedziałaś Peterowi dobitnie, mimo wszystko uśmiechając się szeroko. Gdy spędzałaś z nim czas, miałaś o wiele lepszy humor, niż robiąc cokolwiek innego.

– Czemu miałbym chcieć ci zaimponować, skoro już jesteś pod ogromnym wrażeniem tego, że jestem twoim ulubionym superbohaterem? – Chłopak poruszył zabawnie brwiami i spojrzał na ciebie tym rozmiękczającym kolana wzrokiem.

– Kurde, nie mogę temu zaprzeczyć. Masz szczęście, że nie mam arachnofobii, wtedy byłoby ci zdecydowanie trudniej.

Na te słowa chłopak uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z tego, co powiedziałaś i przepuścił cię w drzwiach do swojego domu. W drodze do budynku powiedział ci, że Anthony Stark we własnej osobie stworzył mu nowy strój Spider-Mana z różnymi epickimi bajerami. Obiecał, że ci go pokaże, więc podekscytowana przekroczyłaś próg jego domu, nie mogąc się już doczekać.

– Oo, (T/I), skarbie! Jak miło cię widzieć! – powiedziała ciocia Petera wesołym tonem, gdy tylko ujrzała, że weszłaś do środka. Uwielbiałaś ją, była chyba najbardziej pozytywną osobą na świecie.

– Dzień dobry, May – przywitałaś się z serdecznym uśmiechem i już miałaś zainicjować miłą rozmowę, ale Peter pociągnął cię za rękaw twojej bluzy.

– Mamy coś do zrobienia, (T/I), pamiętasz? – Posłał ci znaczące spojrzenie, a ty kątem oka zauważyłaś, jak ciocia May patrzy na was znad okularów i powstrzymuje się przed pikantnym komentarzem.

Znowu zanim zdążyłaś cokolwiek powiedzieć, twój przyjaciel zaciągnął cię za sobą do swojego pokoju. Kazał ci usiąść na łóżku i poczekać, aż się przebierze w swój piękny, lśniący kostium. Gdy wrócił, pierwsze co zrobił, to ustawienie się w heroicznej pozie, z głową zadartą do góry i pięściami opartymi o biodra. Następnie naprężył muskuły z nogą położoną na stołku.

Nie mogłaś wytrzymać i wybuchnęłaś śmiechem na ten widok, a Peter po chwili do ciebie dołączył. Musiałaś przyznać, że jego nowy strój prezentował się niesamowicie, lecz gdy chłopak ściągnął maskę, efekt stał się jeszcze lepszy. Uwielbiałaś, kiedy jego włosy się zwichrzały, a wokół jego oczu pojawiały się te prześliczne, małe zmarszczki od śmiania się.

– Karen, mogłabyś włączyć jakąś super efektowną sieć? – zapytał nagle Peter, nie zwracając się do nikogo konkretnego. Nie rozumiejąc do końca, o czym mówi i przede wszystkim do kogo to mówi, spojrzałaś na niego pytająco. On zamiast odpowiedzieć, ustawił się w pozycji do strzału i ułożył dłoń w charakterystyczny gest.

– Tryb "strzelaj, by zabić" włączony – rozległ się kobiecy głos, na co podskoczyłaś zaskoczona. Zdałaś sobie sprawę z tego, że Karen musi być kolejną sztuczną inteligencją Starka, taką jak Jarvis czy Friday, o których opowiadał ci Parker.

– Nie, Karen! Nie, nie, nie! – zawołał nastolatek, wymachując dłońmi w panice. – Nie chcemy nikogo zabić, rozumiesz?

Roześmiałaś się na rozgrywającą się przed tobą scenę, a chłopak posłał ci w odpowiedzi "groźne" spojrzenie. Gdy Karen przestawiła sieć na taką, która nie niosła za sobą żadnego zagrożenia, Parker powrócił do swojej heroicznej pozy, celując dłonią w szafę. 

Peter już miał zademonstrować działanie kostiumu, lecz nagle rozległ się odgłos trzaskania drzwiami wejściowymi, na który lekko podskoczył ze strachu. Jego ręka przesunęła się w prawo i w tym momencie wypuścił sieć.

Skończyło się to tak, że zostałaś przyczepiona do jego łóżka pajęczą siecią.

– Peter! PARKER!!! – wydarłaś się wściekła, gdyż podejrzewałaś, że łatwo się z tego położenia nie wydostaniesz.

– O mój Boże! (T/I), tak bardzo cię przepraszam! Wyciągnę cię stąd! – Przestraszony chłopak podszedł do ciebie w mgnieniu oka, złapał sieć i zaczął ciągnąć, próbując ją rozerwać. Szybko zorientował się, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie, więc całkowicie spanikowany sięgnął do swoich włosów, skupiąc ich końcówki.

Oczywiście, gdy znajdowałaś się w aktualnej, dosyć sugestywnej pozycji, drzwi do pokoju Petera musiały się otworzyć. Wszedł przez nie Ned, trzymający w rękach pudełko klocków lego, z których można było ułożyć Sokoła Millennium.

– Hej, Ned – mruknęłaś zażenowana, próbując brzmieć nieco spokojniej niż się czułaś.

Pulchniutki chłopak ogarnął wzrokiem ciebie, pokój, a następnie zestresowanego Parkera i chytry uśmieszek rozjaśnił mu twarz.

– Noo, Peter, nie spodziewałem się u ciebie takich fetyszy. Nareszcie zrobiłeś jakiś ruch, myślałem, że ta twoja cicha admiracja nigdy się nie skończy! Ułożymy sobie Sokoła kiedy indziej, teraz bawcie się dobrze, gołąbeczki.

Z gromkim śmiechem opuścił dom, a ty i twój przyjaciel oblaliście się intensywnym rumieńcem. 

– C-co do t-tego, co powiedział Ned... – zaczął po chwili nastolatek drżącym głosem, pocierając swoje dłonie, żeby jakoś się rozluźnić. Unikał patrzenia na ciebie, a ty jego zachowanie uznałaś za przeurocze. Nie był to jednak czas na podziwianie jego piękna.

– Peter... To naprawdę nie jest dobry moment. Porozmawiamy o tym później, okay? Teraz mnie stąd wyciągnij.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, otrząsnął się z zakłopotania i zaczął rozmyślać, jak by cię uwolnić z sieci, w którą cię zaplątał. Po chwili jego skonsternowana mina zmieniła się w tą wskazującą na to, że wpadł na pomysł.

– Karen? Mogłabyś coś zrobić, żeby wydostać (T/I)? – Na moment rozległa się głucha cisza, przerywana głośnym biciem waszych serc. Karen widocznie nie była zbytnio dopracowaną sztuczną inteligencją, bo co zrobiła? Zamiast zaproponować jakieś rozwiązanie, zadzwoniła do samego Tony'ego Starka, a jego twarz wystrzeliła z hologramu, który pojawił się na nadgarstku twojego przyjaciela.

– Kid? Co może być tak pilnego, żebyś do mnie dzwonił? – rozległ się zdziwiony głos milionera. Chyba więcej wstydu nie mogłaś się najeść. Jego hologramowe oczy zwróciły się w twoją stronę, a usta wykrzywił ten jego słynny uśmiech. – O, hej, (T/I), widzę, że Peter pokazał ci już funkcje swojego nowego stroju.

– Dzień dobry, panie Stark – powiedziałaś cichutko, pragnąc zniknąć. Gdybyś mogła, uderzyłabyś się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Twoja twarz była cała czerwona z zawstydzenia, a najgorsze było to, że nie mogłaś jej w żaden sposób zakryć.

– Młody, gdybym wiedział, w jaki sposób chcesz wykorzystać sieci, dodałbym tam parę funkcji. – Oczy Tony'ego rozbłysnęły z rozbawienia. Za jego głową pojawiła się twarz Pepper, twojej osobistej idolki i po prostu rozpłynęłaś się z zażenowania. Nie wierzyłaś, że jedni z najbardziej szanowanych przez ciebie ludzi widzą cię w tym położeniu.

– Mr. Stark, to nie tak – zaczął Peter, lecz próbując wyjaśnić sytuację, przypadkowo plątał słowa i fakty. Wreszcie zdecydował, że nie będzie się tłumaczył i poprosił o pomoc.

Tony wyjaśnił mu, co trzeba powiedzieć Karen, by uruchomiła rozpuszczalnik do sieci. Gdy usłyszałaś słowo "rozpuszczalnik", zaczęłaś się miotać i szarpać, bo ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz pragnęłaś, było zostanie opryskaną żrącą substancją.

– Spokojnie, (T/I), będzie działał tylko na sieć. Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się takiej sytuacji i specjalnie powiedziałem Karen, żeby zadzwoniła wtedy do mnie. Ten widok okazał się rzeczywiście przekomiczny. – Tony wybuchnął powstrzymywanym do tej pory śmiechem. Pepper dołączyła do niego, machając ci na przywitanie, a po chwili ich obraz zniknął.

– Matko, jakie upokorzenie – mruknęłaś i westchnęłaś cicho. Zrezygnowana ułożyłaś się wygodnie i zamknęłaś oczy, rozmyślając nad tym, jak by się tu usunąć z wszechświata.

W międzyczasie Peter uruchomił rozpuszczalnik i polał nim sieć. Z cichym sykiem i bulgotem substancja zaczęła znikać, a po wszystkim nie zostało nawet śladu. Nie ruszyłaś się jednak z miejsca. Jedyne co zrobiłaś, to zakrycie swojej czerwonej twarzy dłońmi.

Leżałaś tak przez moment, gdy nagle poczułaś uginające się obok ciebie łóżko. Nie sprawiło to jednak, że w jakiś sposób się poruszyłaś. Peter sięgnął po twoje dłonie i zdjął je z twojej twarzy, by móc ją widzieć i zerknąć ci w oczy skruszonym spojrzeniem.

– Wynagrodzę ci to, obiecuję.

– Na mały paluszek? 

– Na mały paluszek. – Wyciągnęłaś palec prawej dłoni w jego stronę, a on objął go swoim z szerokim uśmiechem. Nie potrafiłaś się na niego długo gniewać. – Do twarzy ci w czerwonym – dodał, nawiązując do rumieńców na twoich policzkach. Przewróciłaś oczami na jego komentarz i postanowiłaś się z nim nieco podroczyć.

– Nie odwracaj mojej uwagi od najważniejszej sprawy. Czekaj, jak to Ned ujął? Cicha admiracja?

Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się delikatny rumieniec, lecz wziął głęboki oddech i postanowił rozegrać to na spokojnie. Nachylił się trochę w twoją stronę i spoglądał na ciebie z góry z małym uśmieszkiem.

– Cicha? Admiruję cię przecież codziennie i to dosyć głośno.

– No tak, to racja. – Sięgnęłaś dłońmi po jego policzki i wytarmosiłaś je lekko. – Następnym razem, gdy będziesz strzelał siecią, będę musiała upewnić się, że stoisz przede mną.

Dźwięk jego śmiechu roztopił twoje serduszko. Myślałaś, że bardziej uroczy być nie może, ale on dotknął twojego nosa palcem, wydając z siebie ciche "pip".

– Parker, powiem ci coś. – Chłopak spojrzał na ciebie pytającym spojrzeniem, a ty machnęłaś na niego dłonią, by się przybliżył. – Pochyl się, to tajemnica.

Nastolatek schylił się lekko w twoją stronę, a ty pokazywałaś mu, że ma zniżyć się jeszcze bardziej, dopóki nie znalazł się na idealnej wysokości. Wtedy z szybko bijącym sercem, wykonałaś niespodziewane podciągnięcie w górę i cmoknęłaś go w nos. Następnie położyłaś się z powrotem, obserwując reakcję Petera na to, co zrobiłaś. Na początku jego mózg chyba tego nie przetworzył, bo dopiero po chwili oblał się rumieńcem i spojrzał ci prosto w oczy.

– Z-za co to było? – zdołał wykrztusić, intensywnie się w ciebie wpatrując.

– Tak się wystraszyłeś, nie mogąc mnie wydostać z sieci, że stwierdziłam, że przyda ci się coś na uspokojenie.

– Chyba muszę zacząć częściej się denerwować.

Nastąpił moment ciszy, podczas którego oboje patrzyliście się na siebie, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Nagle z tropu zbiło cię ciepło ust Petera na twoich własnych. Nie zawahałaś się ani na chwilę, by zamknąć oczy i oddać pocałunek. Był on idealnie taki, jaki chciałaś, żeby był. Delikatny, powolny i pełny miłości. Parker z ociąganiem odsunął się od ciebie i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Widać było, że się stresował. Chcąc go uspokoić, zaczęłaś pocierać palcami jego dłonie, które leżały po obu twoich stronach.

– Za co to było? – zapytałaś z rozbawieniem, kreśląc na rękach chłopaka przypadkowe wzorki.

– Za to, że cię kocham.

Powiedział to tak zwyczajnie, że odebrało ci to zdolność mówienia. Gdy nie odpowiedziałaś nic na jego wyznanie, nastolatek zaczął panikować, że nie czujesz do niego tego samego i już miał przepraszać oraz zapewniać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Uciszyłaś go jednak, kładąc palec wskazujący na jego ustach.

– Ja też cię kocham, Peter – powiedziałaś z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, a w twoim brzuchu nie przestawały trzepotać motyle.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, prostując się całkowicie do siadu. Ty również podciągnęłaś się w górę, kiwając głową na potwierdzenie.

Parker, gdy już przyjął do wiadomości twoje słowa, przyciągnął cię gwałtownie do siebie i przytulił, prawie gniotąc ci kości ze szczęścia. Objęłaś go ze śmiechem i wtuliłaś się w zagłębienie jego szyi. Siedzieliście tak przez moment, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem oraz ciepłem ciała drugiej, kochanej osoby.

~ **Tymczasem w Stark Tower~**

– Peter i (T/I) tworzyliby przeuroczą parę, nie sądzisz, Tony? – odezwała się Pepper, gdy Stark wyłączył hologramowe połączenie ze swoim stażystą.

– Shippuję ich – podsumował milioner, otrzymując pytające spojrzenie od swojej narzeczonej, dla której obca była koncepcja shipu i shippowania. – Pepper, skarbie, a co myślisz o tym, żebyś przyjęła (T/I) na staż? Ich próby ukrycia związku w pracy mogłyby być naprawdę zabawne.

– Wiesz, że o czymś podobnym myślałam? Zadzwonię do niej jutro.


End file.
